wedding bells at hogwarts
by harry and the potter
Summary: a three chapter story about ronhermione and her surprise for him. they ar in there seventh year please r and r but the story is finished
1. finding out getting marred and well more

Hermione sat on her bed thinking this cannot be happening. She was only seventeen she put her hand on her stomach and thought I have to tell Ron. Her and ron had been going out ever since the summer before sixth year. She thought about her future how could she continue with a baby.  
  
Ron was sitting in the conman room talking with Harry. Harry was going out with Ginny Ron's little sister. They were talking about how Fred and geroge's shop was doing so well and Fred's upcoming weeding. Harry noticed that Ron seemed a little preoccupied. "what's up." Harry asked concernd. "I am just a little worried about hemione she seems so distant lately I don't know if I did something to upset her. Or maybe she is just going to dump me" Ron had always been very nervous that Hermione would realise that she was better then him. " come off it ron" said Harry he knew how deeply the river of love flowed between the two of them. " you know she loves you" this did not seem to encouraged him any. " just go talk to her mate" ron nodded obediently and walked up to the girls dormitory. He and Harry had recently found a spell that prevented the alarm from sounding.  
  
Ron knocked on the door. " Hermione it's me" he said, "may I come in." "yes" said Hermione preparing her self for the unavoidable "there's something we need to talk about." Ron knew it. She was about to dump him. Rin walked in with a heavy heart. " I know what it is" said ron sadly. " you do" she said sounding very puzzled. " well it's been quite clear for the last little while hermione." " and you are o.k with this." she said a little nerviuosly. Ron nodded. " she throuw her arms around him. Ah ronm I am just glad it's you because you know how much I love you" this puzelled ron quite a bit this was not a typical way to be dumped he thought. " what are we going to do" she asked looking in to his eyes. " well I'll suppose I will just leave then" he said and walked away. Ron hurred down the satires. Hermione stood in the door way thunder struck, suddenly she found her voice and hollerd down the staires in a booming voice so every one in the commen room could hear. "RONALD WEASLEY YOU DO NOT JUST LEAVE YOU'RE PREGNANT GIRLFRIEND." Harry and Ginny stopped making out to look at Hermione. Ron turned and gaped and quietly wisped " what?" before limply falling to the floor.  
Ron awoke on the couch in the common room. He looked at harry and laughed " I just had th wierdets dream" he said. Then he looked up and saw hermines tear staned face. " Bloody hell" he said as he lay back down " mum is going to kill us" he said smiling. Hermione laughed she was glad Ron could always find the humor in every thing. However this was not a laughing matter. "Ron" she said anxiously "what are we going to do" clearly trying to hold back tears. Ron pulled Hermione close and said. "Well wanna get hitched." He asked her. "What" she said "no" Ron looked a little saddened by this. " it was just a suggestion" he muttered. " No" Hermione squealed " you cannot just propose like that but since you did I guess that I will accept" Ron looked up disbelievingly before breaking in to a sincere grin."  
  
Chapter 2. The wedding Ron looked around nerviously. What if hermione did not show. He lossened his bow tie. "don't worry" said Harry Ron's best man. " there just getting redy". Ron looked out into the audence where he saw no one and wished that he could have told his parents. Then he heard a loud crack fred and george appered. " fred where's the wife" asked Ron not surprised that fred and geroge had found out. "oh" said geoge. "they got a divorce about a week after the wedding didn't mum tell you." This did not bode well for Ron if Fred had failed at marriage after a week how was Ron going to do. " yeah marriage sucks" said Fred. Then there was a second loud cack and Angelina Fred's wife appeared. "sorry I am late" she said dismissive. Freed and George started laughing. Ron sighed with relief As he heard the music start. Hermione emerged from the back of the crunch Ron was amazed her hair was smaller then her dress. Witch was a beautiful white robe like wedding dress. She seemed to be glowing no wait she was glowing apparently when the church said all brides would be shunning they took there promises to heart well this was always a risk at wizard chapels. Their eyes met and this was the best moment of Ron's life. Crack. "RONALD WESALEY" screeched ms. Weasley's voice. Harry stopped sniffling abruptly. " how dare you get marred with out me" she walked up and straitened his tie. " I am not mad at you Harry dear." She said as she took a seat in the front row. "Hermione you look lovely I only wish I had known then you could haven worn my dress oh and don't worry you're parents will be along any minute no thanks to my youngest son. Thank you Fred and George". she said smiling at them. Ron would have glared if he were not so happy that his parents were here and not angry well not for the moment any way. The minister cleared his throught and begaine you are gatherd here to day. When Ron and Hermione said their vows harry begane to cry on Ginny's shoulder. At this point ms Weasley interjected with " Ginny if you had any thought of getting married to day you might as well forget it fore the next five years not that I have a problem with you Harry dear." Chapter three oh dear go we thought they knew The were all about to go home when fred and geoge had a surprise "hey buddy you think we would let you get married with out a reception" they smiled admirably. All looked quite worried at the prospect. but the party commenced. Mrs weasly was now a wee bit tipsy and seemed to be having a hell of a lot of fun. Howevery she noticed how much her new daughter in law was eating. "letting you self go now that you're married dear" mrs weasly trilled cheerfully. Hermione laughed " well come on you've had seven kids you know how it is" this seemed to confuse mrs weasly. " yes dear but you do not get pregnant when you get married goodness did't any one every explane this to you" looking at the interesting look on hermiones face mrs wealy gessed not. " well dear you see hmmm maybe ron should come here too since well I gess you to are married there is nothing to be ashamed of. deflowering is perfectly natural as long as you are married."althought half way throw this sentace her smile turned into a twitching eye and gritted teeth this was deu to the fleeting looks of ron directed at hermiones stomach and th facat that both there eyes were avoiding looking at her's. " is there something you want to tell me dear" she said throw greeted teeth " well. no not actually every thing is great what did you think mum" ron said very unconvincingly. " ron dear we must tell you're mother well go ahead tell her I have to sit down" "owww" said george " ron is going to tell her"  
  
"yes" said fred "it is always great fun to listen to mum yell at our dear younger brother" they both sat on the floor and conjured up some popcorn. Ron's ears went bright red and then he mumbled something that no one would understand even if they were his mother. " say it louder dear I don't think I qtuie got the last bit hermionee is what" " SHE'S PREGNIT THERE IS A BUN IN HER OVEN AHHH" and ron ran out of the room screaming. Mrs weasly was fruisous " ron get back in here how could you do this to the lovely girl" however mrs weasly was surprisingly happy it was probably the wine that was all she said and then gave hermione a hug and said "my dear how far a long are you" "well" hermione stammered "about two months" " oh dear that is great you're baby will be born just a month before anglina's" "what" said fred " oh dear you had not told him yet oops well cat's out of the bag ha ha" to every one's surprise Fred picked Angelina up and laughed "this is great my love" he gave Angelina a quick kiss and continued his sentence " a new generation of trouble makers at hogwarts and I can teach them every thing I know brilliant" anglina looked a little put off by the idea howere laughed and mrs weasly just smiled apparently she had had a little more wine then any thought the end. 


	2. we added more cuz we did chpater

Hermione sat on her couch. She was 9 months pregnant and well she had had enough.  
  
" come on baby I know you want to come out of there" she had found herself saying things like that every since the due date 8 days ago. All oh a sudden there was a stabbing pain in her stomach.  
  
" wow you are corporative much unlike you're father" she said she was about to call ron when harry walked in.  
  
"hermione are you alright" he asked.  
  
" well harry except for the fact that winky junior here has decided that it is finally time for the oven to pop yes harry. Get me to a hospital NOW" harry seemed to panic he had come over for tea not for a baby. Where was ron hmmm he looked on the verge of tears and that was deu mostly to the fact that hermione was well grabbing his hand insanely hard.  
  
Harry quickly found the floo powder and they were both off to st. mungoes in a jiffy.  
  
Hermione was wheeled into a room screaming for her husband and that harry was going to find him.  
  
Ron how every was no where to be found Harry found Fred George mrs weasly and ginny however ron seemed to be no where that any one could think of.  
  
Mrs weasly walked into hermione's room she was holding a glass of cherry as she so often was these days.  
  
" hello dear" she laughed " oh don't worry this is the easy part ha ha ha"  
  
Harry walked into the delivery room to inform hermione that he had not been able to find ron. Hermione took this rather badly. She pulled out her wand and yelled a curse that no one had heard of before however ron appeared into the hospital at this very moment and was hit with the curse it seemed that he had gotten harry's message and had only been in the lavatory. The effects of the spell worked rather slowly peple thought that the curse was a dud however ron suddenly started to talk.  
  
" hello my my what are we all doing here I thought we had to get to graduation I mean Harry hermione you are the heads" the whole room was slient even hermione. Hermione started screaming when she relised what she had done. Ron was slowly de aging a charm that would take all day and well could not be reversed until he was well infint ron. Ron was lead into a room by him self. Hemione looked terrified "what will I do I have no couch" she screamed. Fred smilled.  
  
" don't worry I no how to couch you know for anglina"  
  
hermione started to scream once again and fred ran up and took her hand.  
  
" Now hermione I think that what you really need to do is get you're mind off this. and I know just how you know how oyu used to fall out of you chiare every thusday yeah that was me and george and remember how you hair..." hermione was not looking happy she kept sceeming something about how fred was going to die a most painful death. Mrs weasly kindly asked her son to "shut up."  
  
It was then when ron walked into the room again he was now an 11 year old boy.  
  
"Ronald Ronald get out of here" screamed his mother  
  
" why are you here mum I thought that we were supposed to go to the hogwarts express and I don't want to be late how is this" he pointed to hermione hermione was screaming and ron kept asking questions fred did stop telling stories and started wondering what her baby would look like hermione found this much more annoying then any thing else since his speculations were far from nice. And that is how baby winky came into the world her now infint father looked around and poped back in to ron he saw his wife holding a baby and fred rubbing a mark on his face where it looked like he had been slped his mother was crying.  
  
" did I miss something here" he asked 


End file.
